


Pansy's Inheritance

by Ely_Baby



Series: The Blossom and the Dragon [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Baby/pseuds/Ely_Baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy was mentioned in Draco's will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pansy's Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [QueenBtchoftheUniverse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBtchoftheUniverse).

Pansy stepped out of the fireplace, feeling a bit lost.

"What was it?" asked Blaise.

She looked at him. "Memories," she replied simply.

Blaise groaned. "Of the two of you together?"

She shook her head almost imperceptibly. "Of every single time he’d thought or done something that concerned me ever since I broke up with him."

They stayed silent for what seemed ages, both lost in their thoughts, until Blaise stretched a hand towards her and she took it, letting him pull her to him.

"Do you need a hug?" he whispered.

She nodded as he added, "I love you."


End file.
